


dear castiel

by orphan_account



Series: supernatural fiction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead reader, F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: death is never the right way to goTRIGGER WARNING





	dear castiel

**Author's Note:**

> it's very, very short. i just needed to get some weight off my shoulders.

I’m always sad and I’m always lonely. I know you’re busy. You’ll find this eventually. Take your time. I’m dead. I’m not going anywhere, love. My angel. My sad, burdened angel who deserved so much more than someone as worthless as me. Tell my brothers I love them. Do the thing. Do what you always wanted to do, and do it for me. Promise me you’ll stay safe. I love you.

Yours,  
y/n.


End file.
